User blog:Rage the Hedgehog/RTH Character Reviews - Spam
The next episode of RTH Character Reviews is here, and this episode we're reviewing Spam, owned by TheVinnyLord. I have read little bits about this character and have high hopes for it, so lets go! This aritice is about the original version of Spam. If you want the 2.0 version, see ''[http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Spam ''here].'' :"''Well, it's not stealing if they're dead..." :―Spam the Puppet That is an amazing quote. Just sayin. Represents my life. Not really. Character Bio Spam is an animatronic performing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. His occupation is a party room entertainer obsessed with masks. He prefers to either borrow a mask and give it back, or take it off of a dead person's hands. Commonly he tends to mumble about things in the corners of his eyes. As an Or Pyx, he is called Spasky. I like the "Obsessed with masks" part. What's an Or Pyx? I give this section a 7/10. Appearance Spam is a thin, black animatronic, with nine gray stripes down his torso. He has a spring for a lower torso. His arms are thin and gray, with four red stripes on each. He has a red bowtie, and is wearing a mask. There are four fingers on each of his hands, each with a black stripe around it. As Spasky he wears a large jacket over his normal skinny self. Pretty original appearance, I like it. Again, I dunno what Spasky is since I dunno what an Or Pyx is, so that takes away from it. I give it a 7/10 again. Social Life Spam likes making friends, mask-less or not. He has a cheerful personality, but he will take someone's mask once they are dead. He hopes to make lots of friends. Spam is also one of Phobe's entertainers in its Animatronic Kingdom gang. He has another personality as a Or Pyx. Spasky is completely insane, actively affecting nearby animatronics with static. In this form, Spam has somewhat lost interest in masks, but would still mention them. I tried googling what an Or Pyx is, but didn't get anything. But anyway, I like this section. I'll give it an 8/10. Relationships Haruki the Jackal Haruki and Spam are best friends. Toy Spam They are friends, but they compete about their mask collecting way too often. I like it, but it doesn't really deserve a rating. At least in my opinion. ''' In-Game Locations Spam starts out in Party Room 4. He moves to the Main Hall, in your camera's blind spot. If another animatronic attacks you because of Spam stealing your mask, instead of the normal jumpscare, Spam will push them out of the way and kill you. '''I like it a lot! Very original that Spam can steal your mask, but a way to stop him would be nice. 8/10. Behavior Spam is very active through the nights. He will rush to your office unexpectantly. Spam can steal your Freddy mask when you looking at the monitors, so flash your light to stun him. If Spam steals your Freddy mask, you are unable to use it, indicated by the x'' on the icon. If you shine your light down the Main Hall when this happens, Spam will be running away in the Main Hall wearing your mask. Games They Appear In *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Crazy DLC of Death '''I like his behavior. Forget what I said about having a way to stop him, then. I'll give the section a 7/10.' Trivia *Spam is wearing Wolfy's mask, which he snatched from the scene of her suicide. *He also has Bonnie's face stored somewhere. *Stella's mask is in his possession. *Spam is Vinny's persona. Very interesting. I like this character. I won't give this section a rating. 'Total Rating(Not part of character)' All in all, I really do like this character. Im glad it didn't fall flat because Spam has an interesting concept and appearence. The only real thing I can complain about is that more info on this character would be nice and what an Or Pyx is. But I really like this character, so, i'll give it an 8 rating, so go ahead and buy it on blu ray. Category:Blog posts